


Don't Throw The Past Away

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcoming in the new year with Scotch, John Wayne and Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Throw The Past Away

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 3. (Posted to LJ on January 3) Prompt from and ncisdrabble100. Challenge #220-New. No spoilers. Thanks to michelleann68 for another awesomely speedy beta.

Tobias hadn’t really been keeping track of time until the phone rang and Gibbs put Rio Bravo on pause.

The year didn’t feel particularly new, even if it was reasonably happy. Just two old guys, sitting on an old couch, watching old movies and drinking old Scotch.

He could hear Abby’s voice, full of her usual exuberance. Jethro caught his eye and they shared a smile as he held the phone away from his ear in hopes of preserving at least some of his hearing. The smile reminded him that one thing was different about this year.

They were together.


End file.
